Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Barbara Walks Again/Chapter 1
Barbara is stunned by the news but happy as Typhuss looks at her. You could be Batgirl again, fighting alongside me and I always dreamed about you walking again, just think about it, ok Typhuss says as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. I will and thanks this is great news for me Barbara says as she looks at him. When I became a vigilante, you trained me, especially in stick fighting, you and Oliver are my mentors, this is my way of saying thank you Typhuss says as he looks at Barbara. He pats her shoulder and leaves. The Enterprise is in orbit of Earth. Admiral Kira beams aboard the ship with Barbara. Admiral, Ms. Gordon welcome aboard I'm Captain Y'Nar Ellis but you can call me Y'Nar Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at Barbara. Barbara smiles. Thank you Y'Nar its my first time being on board a Federation starship let alone the flagship of the Federation fleet Barbara says as she looks at them. Their walking through the corridor with Barbara in her wheel chair following. When Admiral Martin told me about your condition I didn't believe it but I prayed for you every night that miracle would be brought to you by the Prophets and look the chance to walk again Y'Nar says as she looks at Barbara. They enter sickbay as Doctors Crusher and Tarses are catching up. I'm proud of how far you've come from that medical technician on my staff to chief medical officer of the USS Aventine Beverly says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You can thanks Captain Dax and Admiral Kira they backed for me to get reinstated into Starfleet Simon says as he looks at her. They walk up to Barbara. Barbara this is Doctor Simon Tarses he's the chief medical officer on board Captain Ezri Dax's starship the USS Aventine Doctor Crusher says as she looks at her. Barbara looks at Simon. Nice to meet you Barbara says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at Doctor Tarses. You take care of my friend, I will be outside Typhuss says as he looks at Doctor Tarses. Typhuss walks out of sickbay and stands near the wall. John shows up. Hey man are they inside? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss nods. Tarses scans her. So how long have you been paralyzed Doctor Tarses says as he's scanning her back. Barbara looks at him. 22 years Barbara says as she looks at him. Tarses looks at her. Am I suggesting you've been presented something like this before by your family doctor? Doctor Tarses says as he looks at her. Barbara looks at him. No Barbara says as she looks at Doctor Tarses. Tarses looks at the medical tricorder as Barbara whispers to Doctor Crusher. Why is he asking me this question Barbara says as she looks at Doctor Crusher. She looks at him. He's just being through don't worry I'll be here the whole time Doctor Crusher says as she looks at her and pats her shoulder. Simon looks at Barbara. How did this happened Doctor Tarses says as he looks at her. Barbara looks at him. I was shot Barbara says as she looks at Doctor Tarses. Tarses scans her back. I am picking up the shards have you had them removed before now? Tarses says as he looks at her. She explains about the doctors didn't wanna risk death. The doctors didn't want to risk death Barbara says as she looks at him. Tarses closes the medical tricorder. All right we'll get the replicated spine ready and we'll call you when its prep Doctor Tarses says as he looks at her. He heads to the back of sickbay as Barbara looks at Doctor Crusher. I hope everything goes well, Typhuss is a really good friend Barbara says as she looks at Doctor Crusher. Beverly smiles at her. Yeah he is, he saved Admiral Martin once Doctor Crusher says as she looks at her. Barbara looks at her. Typhuss saves people, that's what he does Barbara says as she looks at Doctor Crusher. She looks at him. You know the risks of this right Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Barbara. She nods and asked for any other issues. Any other issues? Barbara asked as she looks at Doctor Crusher. She looks at her. You'll have to go through physical therapy after the operation but I will be there the entire time Doctor Crusher says as she looks at her. Barbara smiles. Ok Barbara says as she looks at Doctor Crusher. On the Intrepid in his ready room Typhuss is looking at crew reports when the com activated. Bridge to Admiral Kira Commander Grayson says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Typhuss says as he talked into the combadge. We're picking up a distress call from a Bajoran freighter their reporting being attacked by Orion pirates Commander Grayson says over the com. Typhuss tenses up. Set a course for the Bajoran ship I'm on my way Typhuss says as he talked into the com.